The invention relates to an oil container for the supply of oil to hydraulic power circuits with a storage function, and more particularly for the supply of hydrostatic driving, braking, brake power recovery and actuating devices in vehicles, lifting, conveying and like systems and for receiving the returned oil.
A pump supplies hydraulic oil from such an oil container to the hydraulic power circuits of a device. The oil that is returned to the oil container is leaked or bleed oil or is drained through pressure limiting valves, for instance, from the system. This returned hydraulic oil generally has a raised temperature and may be mixed with air and microscopic particles. Normally the hydraulic oil to be returned to the circuit from the container should not exceed a certain temperature and should be clean and free of bubbles. So far external cooling devices, filters and air traps have been used in this connection. However this leads to a substantial increase in costs and the amount of space required for the unit as such. A further point to be considered is that for repair purposes, for example, it is necessary to let off the oil from a storage means, that forms part of a hydraulic power circuit. For this purpose as well it is generally necessary to have separate containers available.